Two Pained Souls
by Storm's Goddess
Summary: Logan watches everyone around the Institute, but he watches her the most. She smells of pain, but doesn't show it. What happens when two pained sould talk? After X2. [Rating May Change.] Read and Review! [Complete!]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**-- Marvel isn't mine.

Summery: He watches people and decides to talk to _her_. What happens when two Lonely Souls talk? What do two lonely souls talk about anyways?

**Prologue**: _Watcher_

He stayed in the background and kept to himself, watching. He watched some of the students as they tried to go about like nothing happened, especially the older students. But Marie, his sweet little Marie. She was worried about him. She's tried to talk to him but he simply told her that he's alright with a grunt. He knew why she was worried about him. The memories she has of him make her believe that he should be gone by now. Because that's what he does. He disappears every time something gets tough, but this time he's sticking around…

He watched the Boy Scoot lock himself up in his room to grief alone. The man just lost his fiancée so he doesn't blame the younger man, but the man doesn't come out to eat. He doesn't leave his room to talk to anyone. He won't even talk to the Professor. Is Scott going to die in the room he shared with his wife-to-be?

He watched the wheel-chaired man go on about his daily activities as if nothing has happened. He behaved as if the woman who had just died wasn't dead but on a vacation. He knew that Xavier knew something but he wasn't about to tell anyone, not until he felt the time was right. Well that's what he though.

And he watched her. She acted just like Xavier, but he knew that she only did it to be strong for the children. She even took up all of Scott's classes. Maybe she's trying to forget what happened or trying not to think about it. But he could still smell her pain from one side of the Institute while she was in the other. But she won't talk about it. It was either pride or womanly stubbornness that made her not want to talk about it. Maybe it was both.

The scent of pain from the Weather Goddess was driving him mad, so eventually, Logan decided to go off, find her, and talk to her, whether she liked it or not.

**Author's note: **I hope you all like the introduction. More is coming soon!


	2. He Listens and Comforts

**Disclaimer**—Marvel is not mine.

**Summery: **He watches people and decides to talk to _her_. What happens when two Lonely Souls talk? What do two lonely souls talk about anyways?

**_Chapter One_:** _He Listens and Comforts_

It was too cold to be outside once the sun had set, being late fall and all. Warm days, cold nights, but he still found her out by the gardens. It was easy to find her because she smelled of pain. He remembered how she used to smell like. How he loved her scent. The Goddess never wore perfume, she always went natural and that's what he loved about her. Her natural scent was the aroma was nature itself and he missed the sweet tang.

That chilly, late fall night, Ororo Munroe was wearing a pair of beige leather pants that seemed to hug every one of her curves and fan out around her leather boot covered feet. The upper half of her body was covered by a black leather jacket that covered a white t-shirt that hung off her shoulders, and clung to her breasts. She didn't hear the Canadian approach her from behind, for her thoughts were else were.

"Evenin' Ororo." Logan greeted her, after taking advantage of the moment of silence to burn the image of her profile into his memory. No matter what, he didn't want to forget the look of deep thought Ororo wore on her face at that moment.

Ororo didn't even jump or show any other signs of being surprised by Logan's sudden presents. She merely blinked and slowly came back to the here and the now. Ororo tore her gaze away from the plants to the face that belonged to the feral Canadian. Compared to the face he had when she first found him to the one he wore now, you would think that they were two different people. "Hello Logan." She replied in her usual calm, loving and caring tone of voice.

He didn't buy her calm façade, in fact he saw and smelled right through it, but he had to be patient with her. He's seen what she can do, and he rather not have her do those things to him. "How'yah holdin' up, Darlin'?" He's become accustomed to calling her 'Darlin'' and she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm fine, Logan, really." She replied with a reassuring smile. She obviously didn't want to talk about, and she hoped that Logan could take a hint.

"Bull Shit, Ororo." Logan growled dangerously and stared at her intensely. He knew she was lying, he could smell it, and obviously ignored her hint to leave her to mourn. He had hoped it would have been easier, but hell, lets face it; Logan didn't know a thing when it comes to women. "Yah may be able ta fool everyone 'round 'ere but yah can't fool me, Darlin'. I can smell yer pain."

Ororo looked at Logan, slightly surprised by his sudden outburst. Who was he to talk about pain? He kept his locked up just like she does, so why should she let it all out? The usually calm Weather Goddess wasn't all that calm anymore, but it was still hard to tell. The wind picked up, and it seemed to swirl around them and no please else. "Why should I talk about my suffering, Logan, when you will not speak of yours? Why should I pour my heart out to you, when I know that I will not get anything in return, Logan?" Her voice was low and dangerous.

Logan could swear he heard thunder rumble as she spoke. When he looked into her eyes they were white and glowing with power. "Ororo, Darlin', calm down, alright. Look at yah, yer a mess and yah need ta talk 'bout what 'appened." He paused and gently placed a colossal hand on the smooth skin of her cheek, "I don't want yah endin' up like this old man." He added.

That made Ororo smile faintly. The wind slowed down, and eventually ended up as a light breeze, and her eyes turned back to their regular blue colouring. She turned and walked toward a nearby metal framed wooden bench and sat down on it. She tapped the spot beside her indicating Logan to sit, he complied and wrapped a protective arm over her shoulder and let her lean against him. Ororo was gazing up at the heavens above, while Logan watched her facial expressions. Her usual beautiful, warm and loving blue eyes were dull and heartbreaking, and as he watched her he could sense that she was close to tears. He wished he could take all her pain, and make it all go away.

Ororo gazed up at the heavens above her, wishing that Jean Grey-Summers was happy where ever she was at now. Finally, she took a shaky breath, "She was my best friend. She was like a sister to me. Why did she have to do what she did?" She asked, her voice was just barely above a whisper, but she knew that Logan would still be able to hear her.

Logan gently moved a stray strand of white hair off the Goddess' face, "Maybe because she felt the need to save us. Jeannie loved us, and I guess she didn't want us ta die." He spoke in what he hoped was a soothing tone. He's never actually had to have a soothing voice.

Ororo tore her eyes away from the stars and locked eyes with coal black ones, "But why wouldn't she let us save her? I mean, why did she stop Kurt from getting her back on the jet, and why didn't Xavier do anything about it? He could have easily convinced Jean to come back." She asked softly, tears clouding her eyesight.

Logan gently stroked her hair back even though it was already out of her face, "I don't know, Darlin'. Maybe Jeannie felt like she had ta do what she did. An' yah know Jeannie better then I do, Darlin', but she seemed quite stubborn." He told her gently. He felt as if he should tell her about Xavier. Tell her that he thinks that Xavier knows something that they don't know. But he kept that to himself.

"I miss her." Ororo's voice was trembling with emotion. A sheet of rain fell upon them as salty tears slowly made their way out of her eyes. She stared at a blurred Logan as the rain kept on falling from the heavens above.

The rain flatted Logan's untamed hair against his head making him look much like a furry wet dog. He frowned down at the Weather Goddess as droplets of water dripped their way from his wet hair and onto his face, "I know, an' I miss 'er too." He told her honestly. There's no sense in lying about, they both knew how dear Jean had been to him.

Ororo turned her gaze from Logan and stared out at the flowers in the garden. Tears continued their travel out of Ororo's blue eyes and down her dark coloured cheeks. Both of them knew that it wasn't just raining, but that the Weather Witch couldn't pretend anymore. Talking about it clearly made Ororo's hurt and sorrow consume her and she let it rain, but she still had fairly good control over the weather.

The only sound that could be heard was the rain, but Logan could also hear Ororo's soft sobs and irregular breathing, but finally, after a long silence, Ororo had her tears and her breathing under control. Logan watched Ororo's face as the tears slowly slowed down and the rain continued to fall down. Her breathing became slow and steady just like the rain eventually did. The Canadian turned his intense stare away from the Goddess and looked out into the gardens.

Jean Grey-Summers was a beautiful woman, he won't deny that, but when he thought about it, he was never truly in love with her. It was lust. That's all it was. What man won't lust after a pair of long legs, large breasts and fiery red hair? Caring for someone and lusting after them can seem like being in love with them; Logan knows that now, he only wishes that he knew that back then.

By the time the hard rain had turned into a light drizzle and the both of them were drenched, Logan noticed that Ororo's breathing had slowed. He glanced down at the wet Goddess and gently picked her up. Ororo mumbled sleepily in protest but moved to get more comfortable in the Canadian's arms as he picked her up bride-style. Logan gently and quietly, hushed her, telling her that she's going to bed. In respond the African Goddess nodded against his chest and drifted back to sleep.

As Logan carried the dark skinned woman up to her bedroom; in the attic, he took time to admire her well curved body. He never noticed before, until now, how beautiful Ororo was. And it wasn't just physical. He enjoyed talking to her, well he listened, she did most of the talking, and he hoped that they could do it again. Maybe they could even become friends, and then as time passes, they could become more…

He tenderly laid Ororo down on her large king sized bed and gently took of her leather boots and then her jacket, with the help of a very drowsy Ororo. He helped her under a soft blue bed sheet and then pulled the thick matching blue confuter over her sleeping form. Something gave him the impulse the lightly kiss her forehead, and he did just that before he murmured a 'Good-Night' and then turned to leave the room.

"Logan?" Ororo's sudden voice was soft and husky with sleep. She moved deeper under her blankets and kept her eyes closed.

Ororo's sudden voice made Logan stop at the door, with one hand on its handle, "Yeah, Darlin'?" He asked her softly and kept his eyes on the door. He could hear the blankets crackle as Ororo moved into a comfortable position for sleep.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." She said and paused to yawn, "After my last History class before lunch." She said, her voice still husky with sleep, but as sleepy as her voice was, it had a hint of stubbornness in it.

Logan then turned his head to look at the drowsy Goddess, he knew that she wanted to talk to him about him, and he heard her stubbornness clearly through her husky voice. "Alright, Darlin'. We'll talk more tomorrow. Now yah get some sleep. Yah need it." He answered in what he hoped was a quiet voice.

"Good-night Logan." Was the Goddess reply before she let sleep over take her sense.

"G'night, Darlin'." Logan murmured. He stayed by the door for a few minutes and simply watched Ororo sleep peacefully. She seemed so small and fragile just a few minutes ago, and her sleeping in the large bed didn't help the image one bit, but he knew that tomorrow she'll be that calm, collected and well controlled Storm. He watched her for a few more minutes before he turned to try and get some sleep.

**Strato-stormy-** I'm glad you like it. This one was longer. Thanks for the Review.

**Author's Note-** The first part was the Introduction. I'm note sure how long this story will be, but I hope that y'all like it. -- I'm not sure when the next story will be up, or how it'll turn out. Please Review!


	3. Class

**Disclaimer**—Marvel is not mine.

**Summery: **He watches people and decides to talk to _her_. What happens when two Lonely Souls talk? What do two lonely souls talk about anyways?

**_Chapter Two_**: _Class_

He couldn't get much sleep during the night, but he wasn't all that surprised. Since the whole thing up in Canada, he's gotten a whole bunch of new nightmares. But as little sleep as he got, he wasn't tired, and he figured that his healing factor might have something to do with that.

He continued to watch people the following day. And nothing much had changed. Rogue was still worried about him, Scott was still locked up in his room, and Xavier was still behaving like Jean's coming back. And Ororo, beautiful Ororo. Logan was pleased to discover that she smelled less of pain.

Unnoticed by Ororo, Logan snuck into her last History class. That day, she was teaching about American Revolution. He could feel Rogue's worried eyes on him, along with a few other eyes that belonged to her friends'.

Ororo could tell that about half of her class wasn't paying attention. She stopped writing on the green chalkboard, put the slim, white piece of chalk down, and turned around to face her class, "Pop quiz. Put your books away, class." The whole class groaned as they closed their History books and notebooks. They dropped those on the floor beside them and kept a pencil on their desks as Ororo passes out the papers to the pop quiz.

That was when she noticed him in the back of her classroom. She quickly recovered from her surprised shook and continued to pass out the tests. "Because you all seemed so interesting in our visitor, I assume that you all know your material. You have until the end of class. Please take your time to answer as many questions as you can. Do the ones that you know first and then the ones you don't. You may begin." She told her class and then moved to sit at her desk. She knew Logan was still in the room, but she couldn't let that fact distract her. She took out Scott's lesson plan for his math class so she could prepare for his math class that she's teaching tomorrow.

Thirteen minutes later, two minutes before her class came to an end, which was enough time to get the papers back, Ororo spoke, "Pencils down. Please pass yours papers to the left." She stood and walked towards the right. She collected the tests, and once she received all of them, dismissed her class.

Within seconds, the class room was deserted but both of the adults and the southern girl that lingered in the doorway with large worried green eyes on Logan, but he choose to ignore her, so Ororo decided to handle it. "Yes Rogue?" She asked breaking the thick silence that hung between the three.

Rogue averted her gaze from the Canadian to the African. She looked like she forgot that Ororo was even in the room. She shook her head, cast one last worried glance toward Logan and then left the room to meet up with her friends and boyfriend for lunch.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm glad that you all liked the fiction. Thanks for the reviews, JK, Strato-stormy and Trinitystargazer3.

What will Ororo and Logan talk about this time? I know; you guys don't! I'll update soon. Most likely tomorrow. Maybe. I hope ya'll like this short in-between chapter.


	4. A Calm Storm

**Disclaimer**-- Marvel isn't mine.

**Summery: **He watches people and decides to talk to _her_. What happens when two Lonely Souls talk? What do two lonely souls talk about anyways?

**_Chapter Three_**: _A Calm Storm_

The air in the room stirred until it was strong enough to, literally, blow the door shut. As that happened, the dark skinned woman moved to stand in front of the Canadian. "What are you doing here Logan?" The African asked, more curious then anything else.

Logan could hear the curiosity in the woman's voice, and the corners of his mouth twitched upward at that. He leaned back in his chair, placed his feet on the table in front of him, one ankle crossed over the other, and his hands behind his head. "Came ta check on yah, Darlin'." He answered her.

Ororo looked at Logan, wondering why he's taken such a sudden interest in her welfare. "I had a strong shoulder to lean on." She told him, truthfully, because, let's face it, She had. He had listened and not once told her that Jean was a hero and that she shouldn't be upset. "But now, my friend, it is your turn to lean on a shoulder."

Logan eyed Ororo for a moment, considering her request. He remembered what she said the other night. About not getting anything in return. She will, it'll just be on his time, not hers. But right now, just by seeing her and hearing her voice he felt better. "I'm fine Darlin'." He told her.

Ororo looked intensely at the older man and crossed her arms in front of her, under her chest, stubbornly. He wasn't getting out of this, this easily. Nuh-uh. "I know how much Jean meant to you Logan. We all do. You must be feeling something." She told him, letting him know that he wasn't getting out of this.

Logan heard the stubbornness in her voice. He dropped his feet from the desk, and rubbed his face with a hand as he gave a low growl. "I wasn't in love with Jeannie." He said as he moved his hands from his face, "It was lust, nothin' more."

Apparently, for Ororo, Logan didn't sound very convincing. She pulled up a chair and sat down on it, across from Logan. "Logan, you felt something for Jean. You must have. I saw you cry on the blackbird." She debated, gently.

Logan locked eyes with calm blue ones. "I cared for 'er. I cared for 'er and I lusted after 'er." He growled dangerously. He clearly didn't want to talk about, and he hoped that the Weather Goddess would take a hint a drop it, because right now, he was about to lose his temper and he did not want to hurt the woman in front of him. He never liked talking about how he felt, but he knew that with Ororo he would have too, sooner or later.

Ororo noticed something dangerous in Logan's eyes just then. She knew then, that Logan was trying to keep his control. She's never seen Logan lose control, but she knew that it was bad when he did. Just like it was with her, but she had better control. Maybe talking about how he felt stirred something up, deep within him; something from his past.

"It is hard, is it not?" Ororo suddenly spoke after a moment of silence. At the puzzled look she got from Logan, she decided to explain. "Keeping control, it is hard, especially when it is so tempting to just lose it, but you can not, because if you do, you might hurt someone you care deeply for."

Logan looked at the woman in front of him, surprised. How could the African beauty know so much about keeping control? "Darlin', what do yah know 'bout keeping control?" He asked curious.

A gently, patient smile graced the dark skinned woman's face. "You and I, Logan, we are not that different. I have to fight for control too. With the death of my best friend hanging over us, that is not that easy. That is why I prefer not to think about it." She explained to him.

Logan studied the Goddess intensely. From what he's learned just by watching her, she didn't appear to need to fight for control. What would happen if she lost it? Would she be like any other woman with terrible mood swings? "Why do yah 'ave ta fight fer control, Ororo?" He decided to ask her.

"You know that my mutation is controlling the weather, Logan. I can control my powers with my freewill, as long as my emotions do not get in the way of it. To keep them from getting in the way, Logan, I act the way I do. I handled Jean's death like I did, so I would not lose control." Ororo explained, and then added "Last night, when it started raining, I lost parcel control, I could have gotten it back when I wanted to, but when I really lose control, I can not. Just like you, Logan."

Logan knew that she last control the other night, but because she still had some control left, did that mean that when Ororo loses all of her control, Mother Nature would show everyone what she was truly made out of? He decided to find out, "What 'appens when yah lose control, Darlin'?"

"I can control more then just the weather in Westchester, if I wanted to, I could make it rain in Beijing, China from here, but that takes a lot of energy out of me. The point is, Logan, that when I lose control, a Weather Phenomena could happen. I could freeze Thames River in London solid, start a snowstorm in San Diego, or create a fierce blizzard in the Sahara. I could even create the second Ice Age, if I lost control Logan." Ororo told him, the look she wore on her face was one of total seriousness. She has never lost total control, and she didn't have to, to know that she could do those things.

Never in his eternal life time, could he have imagined that Ororo, beautiful, loving Ororo could be that powerful. But if that really could happen when she loses control, if she really could create a second Ice Age, how does she manage not to lose control? She said that she is the way she is to not lose control. Then what would she be like if she didn't have to have control? "How can yah remain so calm and so well controlled, Darlin'? How do yah manage not tah lose control?" He asked the Weather Witch.

There was a paused after the Canadian's questions. Honestly, she wasn't sure how to answer that, so she did it the best she could, "When I was a child, I was not like this, Logan. I used to get in all kinds of trouble, but eventually, I grew up. When I was thirteen I left the city of Cairo Egypt, to return my homeland. I travel for a year, on foot, and during that time, my powers came. When I reached Tanzania, I was a little over fourteen. I lived there for five years, playing the role of a Weather Goddess, and there, I learned control, the art of mediation, and only doing and getting what you need to survive. I guess that is where I learned to remain calm and controlled." She told him.

He saw her with new eyes. She wasn't the same woman who he thought she was when he first came here. At first, he's thought of her as a level-headed, sophisticated woman, but now, there was more to that. There was a reason to her level-headedness. She was a lot like him if he thought about it. Could she, perhaps, be the one to understand and calm his rages? Logan opened his mouth to comment but then closed it. He heard footsteps that came their way. He turned his gaze towards the closed door after the foot steps stopped, and listened to the knock on the door.

At the sound of the knocking Ororo tore her gaze away from the Wolverine and looked at the door. "Come in," She called in the direction towards the door.

Once the words left Ororo's mouth, a young woman walked through the door; through the solid red oak door. Wide brown eyes took in the scene before her. From what she's heard from the multi-coloured haired southern Belle, the Wolverine rarely talked to people, so why was he here, talking to Storm? "Um, sorry to interrupt, Ms. Munroe and Mr. Logan, but I have a question concerning the Revolutionary War." She said looking from one adult to the other.

Ororo smiled at Katherine Pryde and then turned her gaze to Logan, "We will talk later, Logan." She told him. She felt that she was done talking, but she knew that she still had to be there for Logan. And she'll be there for him, whenever he's ready, but at that moment, she had to help a student.

Logan watched Ororo for a moment, before he nodded, "Alright, Darlin'. I'll see ya later." He said as he stood up from his sitting position on the classroom chair. He cast the Weather Witch a smile that was only meant for her before he turned and walked out the door.

Ororo's full attention was on the teenager now, "Now, what do you need help with, Katherine?" Ororo asked in her teacher tone.

**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews Trinitystargazer3 and Rising Goddess. I'm glad you like the story.

I'll update as soon as I can.

Please keep on reviewing!


	5. Why She's a Goddess

**Disclaimer**-- Marvel isn't mine.

**Summery: **He watches people and decides to talk to _her_. What happens when two Lonely Souls talk? What do two lonely souls talk about anyways?

**_Chapter Four:_** _A True Goddess_

It's been days since their last conversation. Ororo has been too busy preparing the finals and getting last minute questions from her students. Why the children had to wait until the last minute to ask their unanswered questions, and for studying help, was beyond her.

The Weather Witch was pleased to finally get some free time on a Friday night. She walked around her bed room, up in the attic, in a short, silk, light blue bathrobe getting things ready for her night in, as her large bathtub filled with steaming water. After she watered the last of her plants with a rain cloud, the African walked into her bathroom and stripped out of her silk bathrobe before she slid into the hot water of the full bathtub. With her toes, she turned the faucet of and then leaned back against the bathtub, with closed eyes and relaxed.

Logan stalked the hall of Xavier's Institute, either growling or glaring at everyone he passed. He was on his way to her room. He figured that she'd be stressed with the finals just around the corner and he wanted to see if he could help calm the Storm. But in all honesty he just wanted to be with her.

He walked into the attic and was surprised to find her bedroom empty with the lights on. He sniffed the air and inhaled the scent of plants and Ororo. And her oils. So, Storm was taking a bath. He should leave; every fiber in his body told him to leave and let the Goddess relax but the impulse was just too great.

He stalked towards her large private bathroom and gently pushed the door open. This was one of those times he was glad that he actually was part animal. It gave him a great skill of stalking and hunting his prey. And Storm was his prey. Quietly he opened the door and leaned against the wooden door frame. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of a true Goddess.

Because she uses oils instead of that smelly bubbly shit women usually use he got to see her whole gorgeous body in the nude. One leg lies on the floor of the bathtub, with the other was slightly bent at the knee which was out of the water in the nearly over-flowing tub and leaned against the side of the tub. Darkened hazel eyes travel higher still only to pause at her sex. The sight of her clit made him wonder how a Goddess tasted like. He shook himself mentally and continued his exploration up her naturally tanned body. A well toned stomach led his exploration up to two large mountains of chocolate brown breasts with darker coloured nipples. They'd fill a mans' whole hand and more. After taking in her perfect breasts his tore his eyes away from them and continued taking in her perfected body, to her arms that rested on either edge of the tub's rim. Then, finally, he took in her beautiful face. _This was why she was a Goddess_, Logan mused.

Staring at her face he noticed that her eyes were closed, and by the sound of her breathing, she was almost asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Logan turned around to leave, but while doing so, he accidentally knocked down her bottles of oil. With quick reflexes he managed to catch the bottles before they hit to the ground.

Behind him, Ororo's eyes shot open and she sat up in alarm at the sudden noise. Dark blue eyes stared at Logan in confusion. What an earth was he doing in her bathroom? And for how long had he been in here? Was he watching her? She watched the gruff-looking Canadian put her bottles back on its proper shelf, but still not in its proper order. She watched him turn then, and face her. Completely comfortable in her unclothed form, she did nothing but lock eyes with Logan and waited from him to explain.

_Any man_, Logan thought, _would be tempted to take another glance at her delicious body._ But Logan was not just any man; he simply stared straight into her eyes. Oh, those beautiful blue gems of eyes. He stared into those blue pools of eyes for a long silent moment before he realized that she was waiting for him to talk. "Sorry Darlin', didn't mean ta disturb yah."

As Ororo stared into his eyes she realized that he was looking at her the same way he looked at Jean, and yet, it wasn't the same. There was more then lust in his eyes, but what, she wasn't sure, but nevertheless, she liked it. She like the way he was staring so intensely into her eyes instead of, say her breast. She liked the feeling she got because of the way he was staring at her. She felt like she was the prey and he was the hunter. Once she found her voice, she spook, "What are you doing in my bathroom, Logan?"

He could smell the heat coming of off her and as much as the scent drove him crazy with want, he knew that he had the keep his control. The urge to take her right here and then was too strong. But he respected her, and he wouldn't do anything that would ruin their friendship that had grown in the past few days. "Came ta talk ta ya Darlin', but I can come back later." He answered her huskily.

She heard his arousal in his voice when he spoke and that just aroused her further. This wasn't right. She doesn't get affected, doesn't get aroused just by a man staring at her. By a man being attracted to her. "I will meet you in my bedroom in three minutes, Logan." She told the Canadian. She watched him nod and then leave before she climbed out of the bathtub. Ororo slipped on her bathrobe before she let the now lukewarm water run down the drain. She grabbed a hairbrush and started to run its' bristles through her hair as she walked out of the bathroom and found Logan admiring her plants.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late up-date. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. And thank you all for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!

**Next chapter**: _Promise_. What will happen in Ororo's bed room after she caught Logan in her bathroom?


	6. A Promise Made

**Disclaimer**-- Marvel isn't mine.

**Summery: **He watches people and decides to talk to _her_. What happens when two Lonely Souls talk? What do two lonely souls talk about anyways?

**_Chapter Five_**: _Promise_

She has a lot of plants and he wasn't surprised to find him all in full bloom; after all; she was the Weather Goddess. He turned when he heard her walk out of the bathroom to look at her. Dark, hungry hazel eyes study the now clad Ororo; that short blue silk bathrobe wasn't doing him any good whatsoever. After he took in the sight of her perfect body he looked back up at her face, into cool blue eyes. "Wanted ta see if yah needed help relaxin' but it looks like yah got that all covered." He said and motioned around the room with a hand.

She could feel his eyes on her and suddenly she felt like a piece of meat, but it only aroused her further. "That was very kind of you, Logan." She replied and straightened her posture a bit more.

Her arousal was so strong he could taste it, and he wondered again what a true Goddess tasted like not for the first time that night. He watched her like a hunter watched his prey and then nodded solemnly, before turning to the door. He had to leave, her scent was driving him mad with desire, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship.

"Logan, was there something you wanted?" Ororo asked. She wasn't ready for him to leave yet; she didn't want him to leave. Besides, she didn't one-hundred believe his 'check up' story.

Logan stopped at the door when Ororo asked him if he needed anything. _Yeah, ta fuck yah senseless,_ He thought with his back still facing her. Out her said; "Don' worry 'bout it, Darlin', It can wait 'til 'morrow."

Behind him, Ororo let her bathrobe fall to the floor around her feet and climbed into her bed. She propped her upper body up with her pillows and covered her nude form with the blue bed sheets. "We can take care of whatever it is right now, Logan." She told the Canadian before he had a chance to open the door. "I have time right now, which I might not have tomorrow."

Logan turned and looked at Ororo; the arousal in the room has evaporated into concern. He moved to sit on the bed and shared at empty space in front of him. She wanted him to talk to her, she didn't care, as long as he returned the favor; he knew that, so he figured that he's pay up his dept to the Storm. "I don' know how I feel fer Jeannie. All's I know is that I cared for 'er and I wouldn't mind fuckin' 'er. Hittin' on 'er in front of Cyke was great to, 'cause he knew that, an' he didn't like the though o' me fuckin' 'is fiancé senseless." He paused for a moment and just stared into a world Ororo couldn't see before he spoke again. "Jeannie's gone and I can't help but think that this is all my fault. I screwed everythin' up by comin' and stayin' 'ere. An' I could'a stopped Stryker if it weren't for his fuckin' body guard whore." He growled with closed eyes and tightly closed fists.

Ororo sat in silence for a moment, as Logan's words slowly settled into her mind. He blames himself, just like she blames herself. She gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and spoke hesitantly, trying to comfort him and herself. "We all blame ourselves for Jean's death, Logan, and some of us even prefer to blame others. But that is not going to change the fact that Jean is dead, and that we could do nothing to save her. You and I, we must learn to let go of the past and accept what has happened, but we will never forget Jean, because in mind and spirit, she is always with us." Ever since their talk in the garden, she had been thinking about Jean and all of the other people she has lost. Talking with Logan has only made her realize that she should all let go of the past in order to move on. She continued softly, "Will you help me move on?" But Ororo wasn't just thinking about moving on from Jean's death, she was also thinking about moving on from Forge… With Logan, of course Logan didn't know that, and Ororo felt that he didn't need too. Not yet at least.

Logan had opened his eyes when a gently hand touch his shoulder, but he didn't look at her as she spoke; until she asked for his help. Dark slightly surprised hazel eyes lock with hopeful blue one. "Only if yah help me move on, Darlin'." He answered the Goddess before him.

Ororo graced Logan with one of those Mona Lisa smiles that ever woman knew how to make, and no man knew how to resist and to keep from melting, and giving them everything the woman wanted. "It is a deal." The Goddess told him.

Logan looked at Ororo and nodded with an expressionless face. Now that this was over he had no excuse to talk to her, to be with her. He leaned forward, and gently kissed the African's forehead and then he stood. "G'night, Darlin'. I'll see yah in the morning." He told her before he turned and started walking towards the door.

Ororo watched Logan walk to the door, her mind racing a mile a minute. She had enjoyed talking to him over the past few days, and she enjoyed spending time with him. The young woman didn't want that to end. "Logan, wait." Ororo suddenly spoke surprising herself.

Logan froze at the door with one hand clasping the doorknob at her urgent sounding voice. He turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder, "Yeah Darlin'?"

Ororo considered the question she was about to ask him for a moment. Finally she asked him; "Will you stay the night with me?" After all, they did promise each other to help the other move on, and the promise wasn't specifically about Jean.

Logan was shocked. The white haired African Goddess wanted him to stay the night? He silently wondered _why_ she wanted him to stay the night as he answered her question, "Sure Darlin'." He just has to remember to control himself.

Ororo seemed please with his answered and moved to the right side of the bed to give Logan the left side of the king sized bed. As Logan watched her move he realized that he wasn't sleeping on the floor but in bed with a naked Storm. That fact had all of his blood traveling south. Logan took a deep calming breath and moved to the appropriate side of the bed where he began to strip out of his clothes. Still clothed in a pair of boxers which for some reason he had put on that morning -- since he usually went commando -- He thanked impulse dressing, because what else could it have been? He gazed at the nude Weather Goddess who was laying on her side with her back facing him. Taking another deep breath, he climbed into bed with Storm.

**Author's Note—** I have some bad news. Because Logan and Ororo now both had a chance to express themselves, and they are both slowly moving on, this Fan Fiction is coming to an end.

There is one chapter left. The Epilogue. I will post that as soon at I can.

Thank you all for the kind reviews. Sorry for the late updates. I am really happy that you all are enjoying this Fan fiction because I enjoy writing it.

Please Review!


	7. Epilogue Mine

**Disclaimer**-- Marvel isn't mine.

**Summery: **He watches people and decides to talk to _her_. What happens when two Lonely Souls talk? What do two lonely souls talk about anyways?

**_Epilogue:_** _Mine_

Over the past four months a lot has changed at _Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters_.

Scott eventually stopped grieving over Jean and moved on with another redhead who he met in Alaska, named Madelyn Pryor. Madelyn greatly resembled Jean and some felt that Scott hasn't moved up, but replaced Jean, hoping that Madelyn could take her place.

Rogue finally stopped worrying about Logan and broke up with Robert 'Bobby' Drake and was in an off again and on again relationship with Remy 'Gambit' Lebeau who was a major Cajun flirt. The Southern Belle was also in training to become an X-woman.

And Xavier was still acting the same.

They received four new members at the Institute to. One of them was the cocky Cajun flirt Rogue was dating. Remy could kinetically charge non-organic object and make them go _boom_. The second one was Warren Worthington the third. He grew up in a wealthy family who sent him to the Institute after a pair of white feathered wings grew from his back. Because of his wings Warren in known as Angle throughout the Institute. The third was a blue furred doctor named Hack McCoy but he is also known as Henry or Beat. Hank had enhances senses but not as powerful as Wolverine's and super strength. He became the doctor at the Institute. The fourth was a young green haired woman named Lorna Dane who also goes by Polaris. Lorna had powers similar to Magneto, but hers weren't as powerful. She was currently seeing Bobby.

Over the past four months Logan and Ororo grew closer. They had been spending time together when ever they could and you could never find one without the other close by. On the battle field and during training, Wolverine and Storm worked as one, each one knowing the other's move without exchanging a pair of words. They eat their meals together in the cafeteria in a comfortable silence and sometimes exchanging a few kind words. Because of the snow, they spent a lot of time in her room merely talking about their day. They where in her room a lot because it was the closest they could get to nature without going into the snow. They also spend a lot of time on the roof top; just hanging out. Sometimes they even went out, but where the couple went, no one knows for sure.

Most residents at the Institute were waiting for the couple to get together, so they got together and made a plan…

It was Valentines Day and as planned everyone coupled up for the loving holiday and left the Institute to go and their dates, leaving Storm and Wolverine behind…

Logan sat on the roof top wearing his usual attire that was made up of a pair of blue boot cut jean, tanned hiking boots and a red checkered flannel shirt long sleeve under his leather jacket. He stared over at the Institute grounds as the last of the cars drove out of the drive way with a six pack of beer beside him and only one was open. Hey, the night was still young; he'll finish his beer in no time at all. He waited for her and because he knew that she would find him sooner or later he wasn't smoking any of his cigars. She hated the scent it gave of.

Dressed in a pair of black jeans that hugged all of her curves and flared out around her leather three-inch high heeled boots with a white long sleeve shirt that clung to her breasts and flared out around her pants she wandered the halls of her home looking for him. An hour later and still not able to find him, Ororo walked up into her room, hoping to maybe find him there. When she didn't find him in her bedroom, she knew where he was. The African woman put on her leather jacket as her eyes turned white. Storm created a wind current strong enough to lift her up and carry her to her skylights. She hung in the air while she opened up the wind and flew out into the night. A smile graced her face when she saw the Canadian on the roof top drinking his beer. She gently landed on her feet beside him and gracefully sat down beside him.

Logan knew she found him before she ever sat down side him. Her company made him smile as he reached beside him and grabbed a new bottle of beer which he handed to the Beauty beside him.

Ororo smiled at gratefully at the Canadian as she accepted the beer her offered her. She only did this with him. Drink. She used to go out weekly with Jean but since the redhead is dead, she made new traditions. Jean and Logan are the only ones that have seen her drink, and they haven't told a soul, which Ororo is grateful for because if others did know, it might ruin her reputation around the Institute.

Logan gently draped an around over Ororo's slim but strong shoulder and felt her lean against him. He nursed his beer while he comfortably held Ororo in his arms and she nursed hers. The couple sat in silence of the roof top for an hour until in started to snow.

"Darlin'?" Logan broke the comfortable silence as he watched the snow flakes fall from the sky and cover the roof top and the ground below.

He didn't have to ask his question for her to know what he wanted to know, they knew each other that well. Storm smiled at his silent question and gazed up at him with warm blue eyes. "It is not me." She answered.

Logan looked down at the dark skinned woman and smiled a smile that is and will always be meant for her. There are only two people who he really smiled at, and that was to the Southern belle and the Goddess, but the smiles where different. He smiled at Rogue like a father might smile at his daughter; he smiled at Ororo like one would smile at their lover. "Just makin' sure." He replied and pushed a strand of long white hair out of her face. "Is anyone else 'ere, Darlin'?" He asked her.

Ororo smiled back at Logan with the same type of smile. She nodded her head in responds, "Yes." She told him and tore her gaze away to look up into the falling snow. "It is strange how the Institute is always full and now it is just… empty."

Logan nodded his head in agreement and watched Ororo stare up into the heavens. God she was beautiful, and he has known that since they talked out in the gardens. He knew about the rumors that travel through the Institute halls about the both of them and on some level, he mused, they were right. He pushed her thick white hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead.

Ororo looked at Logan upon feeling his soft lips brush against her forehead. She noticed the faraway look he wore on his face and remained silent. When he wanted to talk, he would, she's learned that over the past few months.

He remembered the talk he had with Rogue earlier and smirked lightly to himself unaware of her blue eyes on him. She had grown quite feisty since Lebeau arrived at the Institute. She asked him about his and Ororo's relationship and when he told her that they were just friends, she asked him if he loved her, without thought, Logan answered 'Yes' and that was when Rogue gave him a little advise about relationships. And that's putting hit mildly.

He slowly faded out of his thoughts and locked eyes with clear blue ones. He smiled at the woman next to him. "S'nice havin' the place tah our self." He told her softly.

Ororo nodded her head, "Yes it is." She agreed. Ororo set her bottle of beer on the roof top before she moved to sit on her knees in front of him. She reached up and ran her fingers into his snow covered hair in a feeble attempt to get rid of the wet white snowflakes. When she finished and looked at Logan she noticed the strange expression he wore on his face. It was close to the expression he had when he was in her bathroom. "What?" She asked him breathlessly and licked her suddenly dry lips.

A low growl rumbled in his chest when he saw her wet her lips. He could smell her sudden heat and he wasn't even touched her yet. Just like the night when he walked into her bathroom. He moved his hand into her wild white hair and brought her lips down to his in a tender kiss. Unlike he had expected; Ororo didn't pull away. Instead, she moved her own hands to the back of his head as she kissed him back just as gently. It felt right, like this was supposed to happen.

Ororo pulled away when the need for oxygen was too great. She looked at Logan and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back at her, and gently stroked her cheek. "Happy Valentines Day, Darlin'." He told her. She moved to sit back down beside him with his arm over her shoulder and leaned against him.

They sat in a relaxed silence merely watching the white snow caress the school grounds. After a while, Ororo suddenly spoke. "What now?"

Logan gently tightened his hold on her in a possessive manner and set her chin on top of her head; their beer long forgotten as he thought up on answer for her question. "I don' know, Darlin', but I want yah to be mine." He answered her softly.

Ororo knew the Feral Canadian well enough to know that this was his way from asking her to be his girl friend; it was part of who he was, part of the animal within him. She'd be his mate, and he'd be hers. She moved against to look into his coral black eyes. "We could give it a try." She replied just above a whisper.

Logan smiled at her answered, and again, moved his hand into her white mane only to bring her lips back upon his. After a few breathless kisses they moved into her bedroom for not their first night together, but the first night as lovers.

Nothing has changed between the two of them except for that it has. Over the past few months Wolverine and Storm grew into lovers only they weren't able to see it until now.

The blizzard that hit the town was Westchester let the residents know that the Wolverine was finally with the Storm.

They made love late into the night and early into the morning to celebrate their choice and the members, their family, was happy for them.

**Author's Note: **There! That's the Epilogue. I know it's not the best but I do hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers who convinced me that this wasn't a load of rubbish and kept me writing. Thank you!


End file.
